


Destructive Plate Margins Explained

by Cognitioname



Category: GCSE Geography AQA Student Book
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, I was bored in Geography and my mind wandered, It’s a couple of tectonic plates fucking, Other, Smut, Yep you heard me correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cognitioname/pseuds/Cognitioname
Summary: The South American tectonic plate and the Nazca tectonic plate have a little fun.





	Destructive Plate Margins Explained

**Author's Note:**

> I got really bored. So what did I decide to do?
> 
> Write fanfic of the AQA GCSE Geography textbooks 
> 
> Always wanted to try crack fics.
> 
> Because I feel like AO3 needs that, right? Gotta perpetuate Rule 34 and all that.
> 
> I can’t be the only person who sees this shit
> 
> Like, I apologise for this. I was so bored. Don’t judge my character. I mean... it’s good revision?

“Fuck, do that again,” moaned the South American Plate as the Nazca plate squirmed underneath him, grinding against his most sensitive parts. The Nazca plate obliged, melting at his touch. The friction was too good, and when they rubbed just so, it felt like an earthquake was happening. Oh wait. It was.

“I’m gonna come!” he warned, before the volcano erupted, spurtng hot liquid, and thousands of Chileans died.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you made it through this.
> 
> LMAO IT’S 69 WORDS
> 
> And high quality words they are too


End file.
